Rain Dance
by Darkloveangel
Summary: This will be a longer story! Its about Draco and Ginny coming together in the rain!
1. Chapter 1

Rain Dance by Theresa Tezengi

Chapter one: The dance of colours

He stood gazing across the pitch, his dirty green Quidditch robes mattered by the mud, beads of rain making his hair heavy, pulling them into his silver eyes.

The rain was pounding down with such force he couldn't see more than a couple of meters in front of him, he was cold and tired and all he wanted was to go to the Slytherin common room and have everyone at his beak and call.

But something had caught his eye in the distance, a swirl of colour. An ear piercing scream, or maybe it was a laugh, was heard from were the swirls of colour were coming from.

He moved forward his broom held in a painfully tight grip. At first he thought he saw an angel, she was twirling in the rain, her white gown clinging to her body, her crimson hair framing her face.

She was laughing or was she crying? She looked fragile, like the rain could break her with its harsh slaps of water.

He stood, staring at this beauty, watching her. He thought of whom she could be and why she was here, suddenly she fell with another heart rendering scream, into a puddle of white and dark red.

Should he go up to her?

His curiosity got the better of him as her walked up to her, cautiously waiting as if she might just pounce on him! He looked down at her and soon recognised who she was, a Weasley!

His lips curled into a sneer, but then he realised her lips, a violent shade of blue, and her clothes going clear to show her creamy white skin beneath.

He looked around, desperately trying to find someone who could help this girl, but he could not see a soul. Could he live with being a hero and saving her life or could he live with himself if he left her to die?


	2. Chapter 2

Rain dance Chapter two: Decisions are made

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Happy?

'I am never going to live this done' he muttered to himself

In a rush of robes he had discarded his broom and unclasped his Quidditch robe, he knelt beside her wrapping, her in the dirty material, she made a small noise when he lifted her, she was so light and small he was scared he would break her.

Draco thought he must have hurt her; he looked down to see a line of smeared bold making its way down her lips. He knew she was in trouble now as he ran towards the castle holding her as tightly and as gently as possible.

She whimpered and struggled against his grip but his years of Quidditch had served him well, allowing him to hold her tightly against his chest. Her gasps for breath came and went as her struggle for air continued; her chest was rising and falling as hard as it should be she looked close to…

No, he must not think of such things, instead he built up his speed and ran as fast as he could through the deserted corridors. Some students passed him looking quite surprised at the Slytherin God carrying a Weasley, he sneered when he saw Potter, Draco would like to see the Weasels face. But he didn't have to hope because Potter never goes anywhere without his Weasel and Mudblood.

'Malfoy, What…i..s that my sis…' Ron tried, struggling with the words

'She's dieing,' he whispered 'move'

With the Weasel being held by the Mudblood and the boy-who- lived Draco could make his way to were his destiny lay.

The Infirmity

He kicked the door open and walked his arrogant walk, into the infirmity were he gently lay her down on one of the beds. He looked at her, her pale skin was a deathly white, her hair not that vibrate carrot colour it used to be.

'Mr. Malfoy? Oh Miss. Weasley' cooed Pomfrey

'Will she be ok' Draco whispered never taking his eyes of her

'We'll see' the nurse said shaking her head

With that the Slytherin prince got up and walked out never looking back to the angel who lied dieing on the bed.

As he left he saw the 'golden trio' coming towards him. Potter with a look of determination upon his face, the Mudblood looked wary and the Weasel was red faced and coming straight towards him with his wand up.

'I swear Malfoy!' he spat 'What have you done to my sister?'

'Nothing' he replied with an air of superiority 'she's got my Quidditch robe, no matter I'm sure she hasn't seen anything as good in her life, so let her keep it, I don't want Weasel germs anyways' he added with disgust, but somewhere, not in his heart, in his gut he felt uneasy about the whole ordeal, as he thought of her as the angel he saw in the rain and not as a Weasley.


End file.
